


Fetish For My Love

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, BoyxBoy, Established Relationship, Hidden - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Song Inspired, Yaoi, festish for my love, pureblood, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: Song inspired story. "Fetish" by Selena Gomez ft. Gucci Mane.Zero doesn't want to hide his relationship anymore and considers ending it with Kaname, but Kaname has other ideas.(This story doesn't 100% fit the song lyrics but this is what came out of it...)





	Fetish For My Love

 

 _Take it or leave it_  
_Baby take it or leave it_  
_But I know you won't leave it_  
_'Cause I know that you need it_

The sun was barely shining over the horizon. The day class fan club would soon be making their way to stand at the gates to the moon dormitory to observe their beloved night students as they made their way to class. The girls, and boys, would call out, begging for even the smallest hint of attention. They acted like a rabid band of dogs trying to decide who got their shot at the last juicy steak. 

As always, I stood in between the dogs and their meat as the gates creaked open. The girl's squeaks went up in pitch and the boy's 'friends' also jumped in the air, if you know what I mean. They were pathetic. If only they knew the group of beasts they were fawning over. If the girls knew that the handsome members of the night class would drain every drop from their veins before even bothering to ask their names they would faint or run away screaming. Pathetic humans had no idea.

I glanced over my shoulder as I felt the heat of one night students gaze. Kaname Kuran. His wine coloured eyes bore into mine. No emotion showed on his face, no one would be able to tell what he was thinking as he stared at me. I was the only one who knew that his stare was full of desire, want, love and pure affection. They wouldn't even believe it if they could see it. No one would believe that Kaname Kuran, the best looking, and most powerful pureblood vampire, was obsessed with a level D ex-human vampire that was also a vampire hunter, it wasn't possible. 

 _Unh, look in the mirror_  
_When I look in the mirror_  
_Baby I see it clearer_  
_Why you wanna be nearer_

But it was. Eight long months I had been surrendering myself to him in every way. My body, my heart, my soul and my blood was his for the taking; as was his for me. There was many long nights and days that we would stay wrapped up in one another. Blood and sex consumed us. The only words shared through our bond; our bodies spoke enough for the both of us. 

The nights we spent apart were the hardest. I could be gone for days hunting down level E's, and he could be gone dealing with the council. Our reunions were always better for it. The rush of adrenaline when he would pull me into an empty classroom during the middle of the day as student moved onto their next class, or when he would find me somewhere on the grounds at night. It was always rushed and hard, but everything we both desired. He would lock us away in his room some nights, no lower vampire would dare disturb their pureblood prince; those were the nights that were passionate and emotional. They were exhausting but what I desired most.

The hardest part of it all was keeping it hidden. I didn't even really know why no one knew. I kind of figured that Kaname didn't want to show anyone any weakness or our relationship would cause issues with the council. I hated hiding though. I wanted to be able to lounge in his room with him all day without having to worry if someone would catch us. At first, the rush of getting caught was exhilarating, but now it was simply annoying.

I turned my eyes away from his wine ones and focused on the group of humans in front of me. Through our bond I could feel his warmth and desire to grab me, it was hard to ignore, but I focused on my task at hand.

_I'm not surprised_  
_I sympathize, ah_  
_I can't deny_  
_Your appetite, ah_

After shooing the humans away, finally, I slipped away before Yukki could grab me. Lately, she had been a little clingy and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her. I made my way around the south side of the campus and walked along the fence line. The night was going to be a cold one but quiet. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the breeze was gentle. I stopped beside a large tree and leant against it.

I was in love with Kaname. I couldn't imagine being without him. He seemed to have consumed me. I didn't want to hide anymore, it was annoying and tiring. I wanted to be able to walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, or simply kiss him without a thought. But in the eight-month, since our relationship changed, he had made no move to try and make our relationship public.

I rubbed my hand over my face and tried to calm down. I had a job to do and Kaname couldn't distract me. But he always managed to. I felt him through our bond before I saw him. His warm hands slid around my waist and his nose buried itself into my neck. He hummed in delight as he hugged me to him.

"What's bothering you?" He asked. His lips nibbled the edge of my ear.

"Nothing." I turned in his grasp and cupped his face.

_You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
_Don't see a point in blaming you_  
_If I were you, I'd do me too_

"Liar. I can feel it." He touched his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. "Something is wrong. Tell me."

"I don't want to hide this anymore." I waited for him to pull away and tell me I was being stupid, but he didn't. "I want everyone to know that you are mine and that I am yours." I leant forward and kissed him softly. "I'm sick of waiting for someone to catch us in the act."

"You want people to know that we are mated?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

I frowned. "Because normally people know when two people are in a relationship."

“Is there something wrong with keeping it between us. No one can interfere or judge us.”

“Do you think that someone would interfere if they knew?”

“The council likes to think it has control over me. If they know that I am in a relationship they would believe that any decision I make against what they want will be your influence. They could try and use you against me.”

“But that’s the council. What about your loyal few, the headmaster and Yukki? Why can’t they know?”

He didn’t have an answer. Kaname brushed a stray hair from my eye and kissed me softly. His warm surrounded me and I could feel my worries falling away. He always did this. If he couldn’t give me the answer I wanted, he would distract me and hopefully make me forget. But not this time.

I pulled away. “Kaname, I can’t deal with the hiding anymore.”

_You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
_Don't see a point in blaming you_  
_If I were you, I'd do me too_  
_You got a fetish for my love_

His lips found my throat and he kissed down it.

I gasped at the feeling. I could feel his fangs grazing my skin, I wanted him to sink them in. NO! We had to work it out. “Kaname.” It was more of a moan for more than a warning. “We need to talk about this.

One of his hands cupped my ass; he squeezed and pulled my lips back to his. He caressed my tongue and cheeks, holding me tight against him. I couldn’t control the heavy pants that made it hard to breathe; my body reacted to his every touch. He lips marked the skin along my throat and sent tingles down my body.

I whimpered at his every nibble. “Kaname.” His name was barely a whisper from my lips but it drove him on.

“Zero,” he groaned in my ear, “I’ll never let you go.” His spun me around and pushed my back against the closest tree. He pushed himself between my legs and held me up just off the ground.

“I don’t want you too,” I said.

He kissed me softly. “But…” he said.

“But, I don’t want to have to hide.” I cupped his chin and looked him in the eye. “I want to show every vampire, hunter and human that you are mine.”

_Reaching your limit_  
_Say you're reaching your limit_  
_Going over your limit_  
_But I know you can't quit it_  
_Something about me_  
_Got you hooked on my body_  
_Take you over and under and twisted up like origami_

His eyes grew and the glint of desire burst forward. He smashed his mouth against mine. His used one hand to rip open the front of my uniform, destroying my shirt, and pulled his own off. He frantically pulled and tugged at my belt and pants. He kissed my bare chest and said, “I am yours. Always. And you are mine.”

I nodded. “Always.”

He wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He gently held me and laid me down onto the grass. It was cool and damp on my bare skin. He looked me directly in the eye and smiled the smile that was only reserved for me. The smile made me feel loved and happy, it displayed his honest affection. And I was the only one who ever received this smile.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too.” His lips touched mine once again.

_I'm not surprised_  
_I sympathize, ah_  
_I can't deny_  
_Your appetite, ah_

It was slow and complete torture. But it was also the most amazing thing I had ever felt. Kaname lavished my body was kisses and bites and touches that sent spasms throughout every inch of me. He had me begging him to let me to reach my end, and for him to be inside of me. I wanted him to fill me and send me over the edge for one final time as his fangs pierced my throat and my pierced his. I felt completely connected to him as our bond glistened and thumped inside.

I couldn’t imagine anything better as he thrust into one final time, released my neck and called out my name. He collapsed half on top of me, our legs wrapped together. He gently licked the two holes in my neck until they healed.

_You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
_Don't see a point in blaming you_  
_If I were you, I'd do me too_

We lay in silence, enjoying the afterglow. I couldn’t ever give up Kaname. He kissed my shoulder. “We can tell them,” he said.

“Really?”

He nodded. “But no just yet. I have a few pieces I need to move into place before we do anything.”

I smiled and snuggled further into him. “Thank you.”

He kissed my shoulder again. “I’d do anything for you, Zero.”

_You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
_Don't see a point in blaming you_  
_If I were you, I'd do me too_  
_You got a fetish for my love_


End file.
